


Who's That?

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: 'Oh, Aaron. Isn't she beautiful?' Chas whispered as Vanessa made her way down the aisle, her future wife gazing at her from the altar, with Moses and Johnny standing either side, holding their mums' rings.'Yeah.' he managed to breathe out. But it wasn't the bride he was looking at, it was the gorgeous blonde walking beside her.





	1. Chapter 1

Giggles filled the living room at Dale View. Ross smiling proudly as he took photos of his little boy in his black three piece suit, with his hair gelled to the side.

'Aww, look at you! My big man ey?'

'Big man!' he bounced slightly and grinned as Ross walked over and crouched next to his son to take a selfie, his own hair and suit matching.

'Looking good Daddy!' Moses said, as Ross laughed, pressing a kiss to his sons hair.

'Right Mozza, shall we go and see if Uncle Pee Pee, Auntie Rhona and Leo are ready?'

'Come on then Daddy! And then we can go see Mummy for her happy day!'

 

Over at Tug Ghyll

 

'Tracy, carefull!' Vanessa winced as her sister almost caught her ear with the curling tongs.

'Look, V, I know you're worried but I'm sure he'll come. He's ya best man!'

'I know, I just wish he'd hurry up....ahhh!' She gasped in excitement as Johnny hopped down the stairs in his little grey three piece suit.

'Aww, look at you!' she squealed, as her son smiled shyly.

'Mummys a princess!' he said, walking up to her and reaching for a hug.

'Aww, Baby!' she bent down, hugging him quickly, enveloping him in the big white skirt of her dress, before Tracy continued.

'Mummy, where's Grandad?' he held her hand, swinging slightly.

'He's away with Nanny Megan!'

'Ooh. She won't like that!' Tracy said, unravelling a curl from the wand and getting it to cool in her hand before getting it go.

'Oh well.' she turned back to Johnny.

'Ey, guess what?'

'What?'

'Uncle Bob-Bobs on his way!'

'Yay! Uncle Bob-Bob!'

Uncle Bob-Bob was currently stuck in traffic.

Uncle Bob-Bob was getting very pissed off!

He couldn't remember how many times he'd slammed his hand down to beep his horn, or how many times he'd screamed at other drivers out of his window. He was only five minutes away, but it felt like a lifetime as he waited at a set of temporary lights. Going red, amber, green, letting a couple of cars go before it went red again.

He let out a deep breath. He couldn't wait to see his best mate go down the aisle and marry the woman she loved. He wished he could do the same. Or marry the man he loved. Not that he was using the wedding as an excuse to speed date. Not at all. Definitley not. Never.

'Finally!' He muttered to himself, driving off in the direction of Emmerdale.


	2. Chapter 2

'Mwah!' Chas smacked her lips together as she finished applying her favourite red lipstick. She clicked the lid on and chucked it in her makeup bag. She happened to look and gasped as her son made his way over, wearing a black shirt with black trousers, shiny black shoes, a blue suit jacket with black lapels and a black dickie bow, with his brown hair free of gel, fluffy and curly.

'Ahh, my baby!' she jumped up, her long red dress with wide, short sleeves swayed and her curled hair bounced as she rushed over, hugging the life out of the handsome man standing infront of her.

'Mum!' he groaned, but wrapped his arms round her all the same.

'My handsome boy!' 

'Pfft, anyone would think you were getting married!' Charity's voice interrupted the moment, as she came down with a white strappless jumpsuit, with a white short suit jacket over the top. Her blonde hair was in a tighter curl, and her makeup was natural. She looked at them nervously. 

'So?'

'You're beautiful!' Chas commented.

'Yeah, you're gorgeous. Vanessa's a lucky lady.' 

'Hmm, let's hope I don't bottle it!' 

'What, you got cold feet?' Chas asked, as the two walked over to the sofa and sat down, while Aaron leant in and rested his arms on the back.

'No but....and I good enough?'

'Charity Dingle! Don't you ever think you're not good enough!' Chas scolded, frowning deeply, wagging her finger to emphasise her point.

'Ey? You are made for each other and yeah, you've got your flaws....'

'Pfft. Thanks babe!' 'Charity muttered sarcastically.

'But haven't we all?' Chas continued.

'Now pull yourself together and get flipping married!'

'I know I know, I'm being daft. Let's just hope it works out this time.'

'There's no reason why it shouldn't. Just enjoy being together and being Mrs and Mrs Dingle-Woodfield!' Aaron butted in.

'Now doesn't that sound better that Woodfield-Dingle?' she laughed, her fears now melting away.

 

'I'm not a sausage!' the little boy giggled, as his dad held him on his hip.

'You are a sausage!'

'No, you're a sausage!'

'Ahh....I'm not a sausage!' Ross pretended to be sad, pouting as his son just laughed.

'Hey, look.' Ross pointed to his brother coming out of his house with Rhona and Leo.

'It's Uncle Pea for brains.'

'Uncle Pea for brains!' Moses repeated, chuckling.

'Alright bruv?' Pete asked, walking up to him. Leo followed, hugging his step-dads leg.

'Hello. You look smart!' Ross signed to the little boy, who smiled shyly in return. He signed back 'thank you'.

'Right, are we off?' Rhona asked as they started to walk to the church.

'Yep, just gotta drop this cheeky moneky off at Charity's.' he said, tickling his sons tummy.

'Oh look!' Pete gasped as a white Audi sportscar, with expensive shiny alloy wheels rolled up and parked itself outside Vanessa's

'Wow!' Ross whispered. He looked down to his son and said:

'Hey, Mozza. Daddy's gonna get you one of them when you're older!'

The car engine stopped, before the door opened and a tall, blonde haired god of a man stood out, dressed in a ridiculously expensive suit, grinning smugly as he noticed the crowd admiring his motor.

'Isn't she beautiful?' He called out as he walked over to the boot, the two men nodding in awe as Rhona rolled her eyes.

He brought out his bag, slamming the door shut as he kept an eye on the two men who had walked up closer and were now peeking through the windows, whistling at the alloys and crouching down to expect the paintwork.

'OI! Don't you dare touch my car!' He glared, taking a step forwards.

'Sorry mate.' Pete smiled shyly, as Ross just pulled a face, which the blonde man frowned at.

'I'm keeping an eye on you!' With that he walked off, loudly knocking on Vanessas door.

'I'm keeping an eye on you.' Ross mimicked, looking over to the man stepping into the house.

'Pfft, twit.' he muttered as he hitched Moses up on his hip.

'Pfft, twit.' the boy repeated.

 

'Stop wringing ya hands!' Chas hissed, as Charity restlessly sat at the dining room table.

'Sorry! Well....no, I'm not sorry. I'm flipping nervous. And Faiths whale CD is not helping!'

'Yeah I know. Aaron says it makes him wanna have a piss.' He had just rushed to the toilet that second.

'Oh lovely.' Charity muttered. Her head whipped round as the door went.

'Hi Bubba!' Charity cried, as she walked up to Moses, hands outstretched as she took him from his dad. She rested her head on his, feeling his soft blonde hair tickle her face.

'He's so excited, in't ya mate?' The little boy nodded, looking up at his mum.

'Mummy you look pretty.' 

'Oh, bless ya.' she kissed the top of his head.

'Right, you can go! I'll see ya later!' she said to Ross, waving her hand dismissively.

'Alright.' he muttered, frowning. He softened when he spoke to his son: 'See ya darling, I love you!'

'See ya Daddy, love you!'

The liquid was poured loudly into the glass, which was then waved madly infront of Vanessas face.

'No Rob!' Vanessa cried, pushing it away, leaning in to her sisters shoulder.

'Alright! More for me then!' he smirked, adding some more and setting the bottle down before sitting next to Tracey on the sofa, clinking their large glasses together.

'Whats wrong V?' he asked, absent mindedly holding a toy car Johnny had passed to him.

'I'm scared!' 

'Oh why?' Tracey asked sympathetically, resting the base of the glass on her knee as she re-adjusted a strap on her bridesmaids dress.

'What if I'm not good enough?' She paused as Robert rolled his eyes.

'Oh come on babe, you're the better one out the two....OW!' He cried, as Tracey whacked his leg, scowling.

'What I meant to say was, she's probably thinking the same as you.' 

'Yeah, it's natural to get cold feet. Look how Rob reacted when he almost married Chrissie!' she smiled as Vanessa started to laugh, remembering her best mate running back down the aisle and slamming into the church door. He was concussed for about a week and had to have surgical tape on his forhead. 

'Well, maybe not to that extreme 'ey?' He added, before taking a massive glug of wine. 

'Look, V, you both love each other OK? That's all that matters, and yous are gonna look gorgeous going down that aisle. I promise.'

'Thanks Trace.' she rubbed her sisters arm, as Robert noticed the toy car he had in his hand. He popped it back into the toy tub, turning his nose up a little at the make. A VW Polo. 

'Errr, I saw that! Mr Car Snob!' Tracey smiled as she sipped her drink.

'Well, not as good as my Audi R8.' he smirked. He wrung his wrist round, gasping at the time. 

'We gotta go!' he announced, downing the rest of his drink, as the two ladies jumped up and started to get ready to leave.

'Ooooohhhhhhhhh!!' 

Aaron raised his eye brows, admittedly trying not to laugh as his mum suddenly squealed with excitement as they sat in the church. She squeezed her arm around his, before turning to her right and whispering something to Paddy.

He sighed to himself, almost jealous of Charity and Vanessa. He'd been single for years and years, and wondered if he'd ever find another guy. Hopefully he'd find someone fit at this wedding. Not that he was looking. OK, maybe a bit.

Just then, Vic came over, squeezing past as she sat next to Aaron.

'I just saw Charity, isn't she beautiful?'

'Ins't she just?' Chas agreed.

'Have ya seen Moses? With the rings?' Aaron asked as Vic smiled.

'How cute!'

'Takes after his Dad!' Ross called from behind them.

'Poor thing' Aaron joked.

'OI!' Ross laughed. 

 

Breathing out a long shakey breath, Charity waited with Moses, Noah and Debbie outside the church. All the guests were inside, waiting, and she was the first bride to go down the aisle. That's what her and Vanessa had agreed. That they'd go down the aisle with their sons, bridesmaids and best men. That's if her best man turned up.

'Don't worry, he'll be here. He's probably stuck in traffic.' Debbie suggested.

'Yeah, Probably.' she turned round, just as the door to Vanessa's house opened. A blonde man came out, grinning, before he clocked Charity and ushered the bride back inside. She turned back round, smiling slightly.

'Sure she looks stunning as alwa....argh!' she screamed loudly, as someone grabbed her shoulders.

'Ryan!' she flung her arms round him as tight as she could.

'Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare.'

'You're here now. Come on, let's do it!' she linked arms with him, and they filed into the church.

 

'OK, clear.' Robert opened the door again, walking out with Vanessa as Tracey followed with Johnny. They made their way over and waited outside the church, hearing the music Charity was walking down to with Ryan and Noah by her side, Debbie as the bridesmaid and little Moses leading the way with the rings.

'I need a wee.' she turned to Robert, desperately.

'Oh no you don't. Coz it'll be like, 'Rob can ya come get me I'm stuck in t'toilet window!'.' he mimicked, earning a slap to the chest.

'Shut it! Come on then.' they all followed her little boy into the church, Vanessa squeezing Roberts arm as the the music changed as it was her turned to walk down the aisle. 

She could see Charity gazing up at her, mouthing 'you're beautiful' to which she mouthed back 'you're gorgeous'. Robert looked round and caught his sisters eye and they both gave a little wave. He winked as he noticed she was clinging onto a new guy he'd never seen before. He'd grill them later. He gave a small, friendly smile to the guy, who smiled back. Oh wow OK, so he was cute. Better than that Adam guy. Lucky Vic. How dare she?

 

'Oh, Aaron. Isn't she beautiful?' Chas whispered as Vanessa made her way down the aisle, her future wife gazing at her from the altar, with Moses and Johnny standing either side, holding their mums' rings.

'Yeah.' he managed to breathe out. But it wasn't the bride he was looking at, it was the gorgeous blonde walking beside her.


End file.
